Friends, huh?
by HipsterPug
Summary: Meet Rio. A girl from a long line a farmers just trying to live her life to the fullest on her new farm in Echo Village. She's the girl who has no girl friends just trying to figure out where she stands with the guys in the village. Will one of her guy friends manage to find his way out of the friend zone? Let's find out! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is technically my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate it if you gave it a read! Please let me know if you have any advice on how I should write, or even ideas you many have for some plot to this story. This one is meant to be RioXNeil but I'm planning on making some other relationships in there. You never know! I hope you enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Rio. How many times do I have to tell you? You can't hang around our shops if you're not gonna buy anything!"

"Yeah yeah I know. You've said it a million times. But there aren't any customers around so I'm not bothering anyone!"

"You're bothering me." The tall, coat clad blonde scoffed.

"You're not bothering me, Rio!" added Rod from his place behind his stall.

"Thanks Rod. You're too nice." She said stroking one of the puppies Rod had for sale.

She set the small pup down to let it join its friends. "Lighten up Neil, you guys are too busy with shopkeeper stuff to play with these adorable animals. Who else is going to keep them company?"

"Rio…" Neil grumbled.

"Ugh. Fine. But you know I'll be back!"

Defeated, she got up from her seated position in the middle of the animal pen. Rio had been lounging around Rod and Neil's animal stalls in the town plaza for most of the morning. Neil doesn't like people hanging around if they're not buying anything and Rod never really gets a say in what goes around the shop. Out of all the people Rio could have picked to be friends with, these two guys were the ones she decided on. If you could even call Neil a friend.

Rio had moved to Echo Village in the spring of last year and even though she had made a ton of improvements to the town to get more and more villagers to come back, she had failed to make many friends. Who was she kidding? Rio grew up a tomboy and never fit in with girls. Many people had pointed out her overwhelming feminine qualities throughout her life. Long, light brown hair that had been lightened by the sun, and bright blue eyes. But, she was a farmgirl. So of course she never presented herself in an overly girly way. She wore overalls and boots, partnered with whatever clean shirt she had on hand, and her trusty cowboy hat. If she even remembered to put it on.

Her story is a traditional one. Rio's mother was a farmer, her mother before her, and her mother before that. So as far back as she could count, her entire family had been farmers. At least on her mother's side. Her father was a florist over in Bluebell Village, her grandfather was an animal dealer, and her great grandfather was a blacksmith. Even one of her cousins was a farmer.

Ever since she was a little girl Rio knew she had wanted to have a farm of her own, so when she turned eighteen, she started searching. Two years later and here she was. Rio had found the ad for a farm a little over a year ago and decided to take a chance. Nestled in the southern end of Echo Village, a place once barren and uninhabited, was a small bit of property that was used for farming long ago. With a little love, and a lot of work, she managed to remodel the farmhouse and build a barn and coup. Now, a few weeks before her twentieth birthday, She had made quite a life for herself.

After lazily making her way back to her farmland she realized she had nothing to do. All of her farm work was done for the day, her crops had been watered and fertilized, her lone cow Cali had been brushed and fed and was now grazing on the spring grass. She was surrounded by Rio's small flock of four chickens. Rio had accumulated her hens over the course of the past year and despite the fact that they were girls, she had decided to give them male names. Tony, Chip, Howard and Leonard.

Since she had a few hours left before it was time to round up the animals, she decided to read a book by the river. Dunhill had insisted that she take some time to make improvements to her own farm once in a while instead of focusing so much on the town and boy was she glad she did. She had built a good sized dock at the southern end of her farm that was a frequent spot for visitors and of course, reading. Once she picked out a book, she made her way to the dock to enjoy some light reading before finishing up her day.

When five o'clock rolled around she heard a familiar set of footsteps making their way over. It was Emma coming to pick up the shipping, and to check in. Rio considered Emma to be somewhat of a mother figure. She was one of the first faces that Rio had met when she first moved to the village. And, since Emma stopped by everyday anyway, she took it upon herself to check up on Rio.

"And how are you today, Emma?" Rio spoke up while closing her book.

Taking a set beside Rio, Emma replied. "Oh you know, same old, same old. What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just running a little sort on fun these days."

"Sweetheart, you need more friends. You can't rely on two full-time shop owners to keep you company all the time. Branch out!" She said while giving Rio a firm pat on the back. "Besides, how can you even put up with Neil?"

"Speaking of Neil, he shooed me away from his store again today. Apparently I was a bother." She said.

"Rio. I know you like to think that you and Neil are friends, but are you really? Do you guys even hang out? You've always said such great things about Rod, but Neil just seems like he doesn't care."

"I mean, I like to think that we're friends. If I were to need help with something he would help me. And no, we don't hang out like Rod and I do, but sometimes he tags along. And I think somewhere deep down he cares. I just want to give him a chance." Rio replied.

"Give him a chance, eh?" With this Emma let a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Does someone want more than a friendship? I know all the men of the village are attractive, but Neil? I thought you liked more of the Rod type. Oooo is it the animals? You like farm boys? Is that i-"

"Hush Emma!" Rio turned a bright red and started sputtering any sort of excuse she could come up with. "That's not it and you know it! He's way too much of a jerk to be my type. And for your information, Rod is NOT my type. Just friends. That's it."

"Fine! Whatever you say Rio!" Emma giggled as she stood to make her way off the ranch. "I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good riddance!" Rio called after her jokingly.

After her little chat with Emma, Rio stood up to put away her animals and finish up her work for the day. With summer just around the corner and contests to prepare for, she turned in early for the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! Please please please help me out by submitting a review. I would really appreciate it!

 **I do not own Harvest Moon, I just write about the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Oh come on Neil! It'll be fun!"

"For the last time, no, Rod. I don't want to go to Clement's with you and Rio!"

The two were in Neil's house and Rod was desperately trying to get Neil to join him for lunch with Rio. As usual, Neil had refused. He never liked social interaction, and despite popular belief, he didn't really like Rio. Even though she would hang around them and frequented their shops, he just couldn't get past her happy-go-lucky outlook. Her positivity drove him up the wall and he just couldn't stand it. Always walking around with her head in the clouds. He found her annoying.

However, he admired her professionalism and her knowledge of animals. He never had to worry when selling one to her because he knew it was in good hands. She had such a way with them. Not just farm animals, but the animals in the forest as well. That was the only reason he would _sometimes_ let her hang around his stall. The animals loved the company.

"Fine! If you don't want to come I won't make you." Rod huffed. He leaned back in his chair and continued. "But this way, I'll get to be alone with her, at least for a little while." he added with a wistful smile.

This caught Neil's attention. Over the past few weeks, Rod had been hinting at his attraction to Rio, but he hadn't come right out and said it yet. Every now and then you would catch him gazing at her from across the plaza, or going out of his way to talk to her at festivals. He had even started showing up at her farm from time to time using the excuse that he was just "checking on her progress". Neil knew him well enough to pick up on it, and so had the rest of the town. Except for Rio, she could be a little oblivious. He couldn't blame him though. Rio was a great person and a good match for Rod. If anyone was a good fit for one of his best friends it was her. They both loved animals to the moon and back and had the same optimistic personality. And he had to admit, she was pretty.

Prettier than most if not all of the girls in the village and the rest of the guys in town felt the same way. She had light brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and bright blue eyes. The same blue as the goddess pond. But how could one girl get that much attention? The way they all followed her around like lost puppies made him laugh. Except for Soseki of course. He had announced that he was not interested in romance when he first moved back to Echo and considering the age gap between him and the rest of the eligible villagers, no one complained.

In his opinion she was average, which in turn made her seem a little more attractive than most. She didn't put herself out there, or make desperate advances to get attention, she hardly even acknowledged anyones attempts at flirting. She was just Rio.

"If you're gonna get all giddy when you talk about her, I think it's about time you tell her how you feel, Rod."

As if on cue, Rod turned as red as one of Rio's tomatoes. "I-I don't know what you are talking about. She's my friend, can't I be excited to spend time with her?" He stuttered in an attempt to defend himself.

Neil chuckled "Sure, sure. But that blush says otherwise!" he teased.

"Whatever! So I have a crush okay? Is that such a big deal?" Rod replied, crossing his arms. His darkening blush wasn't helping his defense. "It's not like you didn't already know."

The more he thought about it, Neil realized he didn't really care all that much. He had no feelings for Rio and Rod was his friend so he didn't see a problem with it. As long as Rod got his work done, and didn't start spending all his time with Rio, everything would be fine. Sure he thought she was attractive, who wouldn't? But there was no way he would ever fall for a girl like her.

Neil took a seat on the couch and picked up a book he happened to be reading the day before. "Why don't you just ask her on a date already? Take a chance." He said after finding a comfortable position.

"I'm just not as straightforward as you are Neil. I can't just say whatever to whoever like you can." Rod replied.

 _Straightforward? Since when have I ever been straightforward?_ He thought. Sure, he had far more experience with women than Rod from his days of living in the city, but relationships were never his forte. He owed it all to his lack of emotion, or the lack of ability to show emotion more so. Women couldn't see his nerves so he came off as confident. He also came off as the anti-social bad boy that girls stereotypically fall for but, deep down he wasn't that at all. No one had ever noticed though. Of all the girlfriends, or one-time flings he had had over the years no one ever came close to understanding him. That was part of the reason he returned to Echo Village after being away for so long. He was tired of the city, and the memories it brought with it.

"Aaanyways.," Rod spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I should go, its almost time to meet Rio. I'll see ya later!" he continued while moving towards the door.

"Have fun on your date!" Neil called behind him just before the door had shut.

After about an hour or so of reading Neil began to grow hungry. Quickly realizing that maybe he should have taken up Rod's offer of lunch since he had no food to cook with at the moment.

"I really need to restock my kitchen…" He said to himself. He had been very busy recently with summer just around the corner. It didn't help that most of his clients were planning on expanding their ranches. Even Rio had been going on about how she wanted to do the same pretty soon.

Look's like he would be going to Clement's after all.

Sighing, he put away his book and put on his shoes. In a last minute decision he decided to leave his signature coat behind. It had been quite warm the past few days.

* * *

 **AN:** Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long... I'm trying my best to get back into this! Please read and review!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I'll have the lasagna and a glass of water, and Rio here will have the omelet rice and an iced tea."

"Coming right up! Thank you for choosing Chez Clement!" Felicity chirped with a smile while finishing up writing down the order.

"You remembered what I like to order!" Rio said while handing in her menu. At this Rod turned red and tried to hide his embarrassment by scratching the back of his head. She had learned that Rod does this anytime he was uncomfortable. Which he seemed to be doing rather often these days.

"Heh, you got me. I have a good memory. But it is a really basic order, so it's pretty easy to remember." He replied, the color leaving his face.

He was trying to keep his cool. This wasn't a date, but since Neil had turned down the offer to join them, they were alone. Felicity seemed to have picked up on this, since she seated them at a cozy table for two in the corner of the restaurant. This only added to Rod's nerves. His simple crush wasn't really anything to act on yet, and he knew that if he started acting different all of a sudden then Rio would notice before he was ready for her to know.

"Basic? You got the lasagna. I'd say that's just as basic. How dare you insult my tastes." she scoffed, crossing her arms and turning up her nose.

"Lasagna isn't basic! It's very complex you know! All the layers of cheese and sauce... It's the best!" Rod replied trying to defend himself.

This was their normal. They loved to joke with each other when they weren't bugging Neil. But in Rio's eyes, this was it. This was the extent of their relationship. To her, he would always be a friend.

They continued their conversation while waiting for their food, talking about anything and everything. Animals mostly, but also upcoming festivals, the weather, and whatever else came to mind.

After a short while, a chime sounded signifying the arrival of a new customer. It happened to be Neil, who took his seat at the bar. Rio couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing his signature coat. Instead he was wearing a dark grey long sleeve shirt that he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Without looking away from the bar, Rio spoke up. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen him without his jacket. I didn't think it was possible."

"Hmm?" he replied before turning. "Who?"

"Neil. He's at the bar, but he doesn't have his jacket. Isn't that weird? He never does that" She said turning back to her food.

"OH! That's nothing. Ha-hah. He does that all the time. That's no big deal. Ha-hah. Let's not worry about him! Tell me, how have you been?" Rod tried his best to change the subject but he only ended up sputtering out a bunch garble.

"Rod, you asked me that when we sat down. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong! Don't worry about me."

"If you say so.." Rio replied.

Her attention turned back to Neil as she noticed him leaving. He nodded in acknowledgement towards her and she raised a hand in a sheepish wave. The door chimed once more as he exited, and Rio turned back to her lunch.

Rod had finished by this time, and was just watching this all unfold. Him, being paranoid in his new infatuation, assumed that she was interested in him.

"Do you like bad boys?" he splurted out.

She was mid bite and could only respond with what sounded like a muffled version of "Excuse me?"

"What do you mean? Bad boys?" she replied after taking a drink.

"Yeah..." he responded while twirling his straw in his drink. "Like the whole brooding secretive type? A man of not so many words?"

"Where is this coming from Rod?" She questioned.

"I don't know.." he replied. "Forget I asked. I'm buying, don't argue"

He stood to pay and left Rio at the table for a moment, she was confused by his outburst. They had had this talk before, with Neil. Of course he never put in his input, but her response was that she only cared about peoples love for animals.

Rod returned, and offered to walk her home. After a few minutes of walking in silence Rod spoke.

"Sooooo, are you excited for the Music festival this weekend?"

Rio had forgotten all about it and wasn't prepared at all. In Echo village, the music festival is almost like the spring dance in the village. There was live music from some performers and bands, and dancing. Everyone dressed up and joined in on the fun. This was a new festival, since there wasn't enough villagers to participate last year. But, with her improvements, they were ready to bring it back.

"I'm not sure.. I don't have anything nice to wear, and I don't really like dancing.." She replied while looking at the ground.

"Just get Yuri to make you something, I'm sure she'd love to! As far as the dancing, don't worry. You wont have to dance if you don't want to..."

Rio made a mental note to stop by Yuri's shop tomorrow to place an order. "That's a great idea Rod!, I'll have to do that tomorrow."

"Mmhm..." he replied.

"You sound a little disappointed?" Rio questioned. "Are you sad that I won't be dancing?"

"A little.." He said, "But that's okay, here we are, I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that, he left at the entrance to her farm.

"Well today was certainly interesting." She mumbled to herself before going to finish up chores.

* * *

 **AN:** Please let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long... I'm trying my best to get back into this! Please read and review!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Rio's POV**

I was awoken by a loud banging on my door. The signature knock of Dunhill, letting me know that I had a good five minutes before he was going to barge in. I rolled over and groaned. _5:30AM... Gross._ After a good stretch, Iquickly ran to my bathroom, got dressed and brushed my hair before greeting him.

"Good Morning!" I said as I opened the door.

"The same to you!" Dunhill replied. "I just wanted to stop by to remind you that the Music Festival is on! And it's in two days. I hope that you are ready, and that all the preparation we talked about is in order."

I ran through my mental checklist: Flowers, check. Set aside crops for snacks, check. Tables, chairs, and makeshift dance floor, check. Decorations... _crap.._

"I have everything prepared, except for the rest of the decorations. I still need to make a few things, but it will all be ready by the festival. Promise!" I said while giving him a thumbs up.

"Great! The whole town is looking forward to another lively festival, please let me know by the end of the day if there is still anything that you need".

At that he turned and left. And I immediately started freaking out. It was raining, I had no decorations made, and I still needed to find a dress.

"Okay. First my chores, then I'll stop by Yuri's, then to search the forest for flowers." I said to myself while snagging some fruit for breakfast.

I opened the door and sighed at the heavy rain pouring down outside. "Better be quick" I grumbled, and set out to get started.

It took about an hour to finish up my chores. A near record time for my rainy day routine. My animals were only a little fussy because of the rain but not any more than usual. My one brave cow Cali was particularly unhappy that she couldn't go outside today and decided she would tell me by giving me a good shove. So now I'm covered in dirt and mud, but there's no time to clean up.

I silently cursed myself for putting Yuri's shop in the western area of the village. This made my trek even longer than I wanted in this weather. But hey, the rain washed away some of the dirt on my clothes at least. I reached her shop as fast as I could and made my way inside.

Yuri greeted me with the same shy hello she always did, but I was delighted to see Emma there as well. She would make sure that Yuri didn't put me into anything too feminine. That wasn't my style anyway.

"Well hello dear! How are you doing on the dreary day?..." Emma greeted.

"Oh you know.." I started while shaking the rain off my hat "so much to do so little time.."

"Let me guess, you've come for a dress for the festival?"

"You guessed right. I'm tired of the same old dresses that I have. All two of them" I replied with a little chuckle.

"I have just the thing for you Rio. You have to wear this outfit, I won't accept anything less." Yuri stated with a triumphant grin. "I've been working on this one for a while. I'm really proud of how the colors turned out." She finished.

When she pulled it out of the garment bag I almost rolled my eyes. It was a very thin sun dress with white and light blue stripes. I could tell by the way it looked that it was going to be a little too revealing for my taste.

"This is gonna show a lot of skin Yuri…" I said as I took the dress from her.

"But its almost summer! You have to live a little Rio! Plus its about time you start to show off what you have!"

"She might be right Yuri…" Emma chimed in. "But why don't you try it on sweetie"

 _It's worth a shot_ I thought to myself. "Okay, just give me a sec."

I went into the fitting room and peeled off my wet clothing. I quickly threw up my hair in a messy bun to get it out of the way and slid the dress on. I was right. It was barely long enough to reach my knees and had spaghetti straps. I groaned as I put on the brown booties she left to go with it. I would have to be mindful of bending over in this dress..

"See Yuri! I told you it was too much!" I said as I exited the fitting room.

"But.. you look amazing Rio!"

"She's right Rio, you do look great. But maybe you need a small jacket or something…" Emma said perusing her daughter's garment racks. "Aha! This will work!" she said after pulling out a blue jean jacket.

She handed it to me and I slipped it on. I felt a little more comfortable in the outfit and it definitely made it more wearable. "This will definitely work!"

"Okay then, I'll finish up the final adjustments and you can pick it up tomorrow." Yuri said.

After I changed back into my somewhat damp clothes I paid for the dress, said my goodbyes, and made my way back out into the village. The rain had lightened up a little, but not much. Reluctantly, I made my way into the forest to head up toward the mountain to forage.

I searched for materials for a good hour without seeing a soul. Not even an animal to keep me company. Rainy days really sucked in our small village. At this point I was soaked to the bone. And I swear it felt colder than it was supposed to for a spring day. I shivered as I shoved a few more flowers and twigs into my bag.

"You'll catch a cold doing that."

* * *

 **AN:** It's been a while! Please continue to review!


End file.
